The present invention relates to a microphone device and a case for the microphone device that can collect sound from all 360-degree directions.
In recent years, in order to collect sound with a sense of presence, a microphone device that has a microphone capsule having a plurality of sound collecting parts arranged at predetermined intervals on a surface of a sphere has been proposed. The proposed microphone device has a case for the microphone device (hereinafter simply referred as a case) provided with a circuit board that performs signal processing. The microphone capsule is supported apart from the case.
In the above-mentioned microphone device, however, there is a risk that a sound wave reflected at the case which is on a back side of the microphone capsule would enter the sound collecting parts. Also, there is a risk that a standing wave would be generated due to the sound wave being repeatedly reflected between the case and the microphone capsule. As a result, sound with a sense of presence cannot be properly collected.